zsffandomcom-20200214-history
CA/Stocks
As a note: No person is allowed to independently modify this list. All items, added or removed, must be consulted with the in-session GM. =Stock List= Books and Vehicles are each listed on their own pages. Weapons Melee *'Crowbar(*):' 70/2(25)/+10; +20 to Opening things; Somehow, this thing makes you understand the math of the world easier. +10 Knowledge: Physics when in posession for 24 hours (Lost when removed for an hour) *'Tool Hammer(++):' 70/2(+25)/+10; -5 Heavy, +10 Armor Piercing *'(x2) Western Knife(+):' 75/3/+5 *'Woodcutting Axe(+):' 55/2/+5; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/+15 Construction Damage *'Hatchet(+):' 70/2(+25)/+5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage *'War Maul(+):' 40/1/+5; -15 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) *'Steel Spear(+)' *'(x2) Steel Spear(=)' *'(x2) Crowbar(=):' 75/2(25)/+0; +10 to opening things *'Fire Axe(=):' XX/X/+0; -XX Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/+XX *'Fire Axe(++):' XX/X/+0; -XX Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/+XX *'Western Knife(=):' 75/3/+0 *'(x2) Tool Hammer(=):' 75/2(+25)/+10; -5 Heavy, +10 Armor Piercing *'Sledgehammer(=):' 35/1/+0; -25 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) *'(x2) Brass Knuckles(=):' *'Machette(-):' 65/2(+25)/-5 *'Hatchet(-):' 70/2(+25)/-5; -10 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +5 Limb/ +10 Construction Damage *'Warhammer(-):' 60/2/-5; -10 Heavy, +15 Armor piercing(7 Lethal piercing) *'Spear(-):' *'Spade(x)': XX/X/+X **'xUnknown' *'Good (+) Training Sword:' 75/2/+5; +1 Sword Training on Nat 99 or 100. Ranged Pistols *'Colt M1911A1(*):' 55/2/+10; -5 Recoil; Uses .45 ACP **Special: (Old stats didn't have recoil- is that it?) *(x5)Old(--) Military M1911: 60/2/-5 *(x5)Good(++) Military M9: 55/2/+15 *'Beretta 92SF(=):' 65/2/+0; Uses 9x19mm Parabellum *'Colt 1911(=):' 60/2/+0; -5 Recoil; Uses .45 ACP *'9mm Pistol(-)': 65/2/-5; Uses 9mm *'(x7) Nerf Pistol(=):' 250/1/+0; 0/1 NERF internal magazine *'Police Smith & Wesson Model 10(-):' 55/2/+0; -10 Recoil; 0/6 .38 internal feed *3 pistols (to be determined) Assault Rifles *'Good(++) M16A4:' 50/3/+15 Rifles *'Improved(++) Remington Model 700:' 40/2/+5; -5 Recoil; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) ** This one came with 3 magazines, but the only models of this rifle that do not use internal magazines are police or military issue *'.22LR Hunting Rifle(+):' 55/2/+5; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc); Uses .22LR *'Police .22 LR Hunting Rifle(=)' 55/2/+5; Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc); Uses .22LR *'Remington Model 700 Police Edition(=):' 40/1/+5; -5 Recoil; 0/6 .308 Winchester internal magazine Sub Machine guns *'Uzi(+):' 70/3/+5; Uses 9x19mm Parabellum (Should probably be reviewed) Shotguns *'8 Gauge Shotgun(++):' *'Benelli M4 Super 90 Police Edition(=):' 45/2/+5; -10 Recoil; 0/5 12-Gauge tube magazine *'Remington 870 Shotgun(=):' 40/1/+0; -10 Recoil; 0/4 12-Gauge tube magazine *4 shotguns (to be determined) Thrown Weapons *'(x10) Shuriken(++):' XX/X/+XX *'(x25) Throwing Knife(=):' XX/X/+X *'(x2) Flash grenade(=)' AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/+0 | Attacks Mental Defense against the Overstimulated(30) status effect (Special Note: Mental Defense against Overstimulation is lowered by 1 per 5 ranks in the perception skill and subskills) *'(x3) Throwing Knives(-):' XX/X/+X *'Flash Grenade(-)' AoE 6+Special Leth 100/2/-5 | Weapon ignores non helmet armor - All those who are looking at the grenade must roll to "dodge" or take half "damage" - "Damage" is a Base 30 headwound, -10 per round Other *'Damaged(--)RPG-7:' *'Compound Crossbow(+):' 65/2/+10; (Any size rifle bolts) **Accessory: Custom Repeating system (Allows loading of 3 bolts at once to be fired one at a time rather than reloading after every shot. Only holds up to 16 inch bolts) Ammunition *'(x1536) 9x19mm Parabellum(=)' *'(x82) 9mm Parabellum(-):' -5 Accuracy *'(x400) 9mm Parabellum(--):' -10 Accuracy *'(x95) .40 S&W(=)' *'(x3) .40 S&W(-):' -5 Accuracy *'(x9) .40 S&W(x):' -10 Accuracy **'xUnknown' *'(x9) .40 S&W(x-):' -15 Accuracy **'xUnknown' *'(x131) .45 ACP(=)' *'(x1) 10mm Auto(=)' *'(x90) 12-Gauge Slugs(=)' Single target; 15 Armor Piercing; -10 Accuracy -15 lethality *'(x368) 12-Gauge Buckshot(=)' AoE+0 *'(x12) 12-Gauge Buckshot(x)' AoE+0; -10 Accuracy **'xUnknown' *'(x18) 12-Gauge Gawdshot(=)' Ignores 10 LR vs Zombies *'(x77) 12-Gauge Birdshot(=)' +15 Lethality, AoE+2 *'(x18) .22 Long Rifle(++)' +10 Accuracy *'(x64) .22 Long Rifle(=)' *'(x18) .22 Long Rifle(-)' -5 Accuracy *'(x9) .22 Long Rifle(--):' -10 Accuracy *'(x21) .223 Remington(=)' *'(x1190) 5.56x45mm NATO(=)' *'(x300) 5.56x45mm NATO(--)' *'(x100) 5.56x45mm NATO(x)' *'(x32) 5.56x45mm NATO Incendiaries(=):' ? *'(x16) .308 Winchester(=)' *'(x79) 7.62x51mm NATO(=)' *'16" Crossbow Bolts(=)' Reusable *'Broadhead 16" Bolts(=)' Reusable; -5 Lethality *'(x53) NERF darts(=)' 10/10 uses *'(x2 metal units worth)Metal Scrap(=)' *'(x2 metal units worth)Steel Ball Bearings(=)' Accessories *'(x4) Worn(-) Rifle Scopes:' +3 Accuracy, +5 Recoil/Exotic Magazines *'.22 Long Rifle Magazine:' 0/10 Rounds *'M9 Magazine:' 0/15 (x10) *'Colt 1911 Magazine:' 0/7 Rounds (x12) *'UnID'd 9mm Pistol Magazine:' 0/17 Rounds *'Uzi Magazine:' 0/50 Rounds *'Model 700 Magazine:' 0/6 (x3) *'5.56x45mm STANAG Magazines:' 0/30(x3) Clothing/Armor *'Full Face Gas Mask(++):' ??? *'(x3) Giants Football Helmets(++):' +20 LR, +10 Defense, -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy *'(x2) Medium Armor'd Bikers Gloves(++):' 2 Wounds Reduced, +10 Defense, -3 Precision, -3 Grip, +5 Motorcycles *'(x5) Light Kevlar Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'(x2) Cloth Body Armor(++):' +10 Defense(Size 2) *'(x5) Bandana(++):' +5 LR, +5 Defense(Size 1) *'(x2) Headphones(++): '+5 LR, +5 Defense, +20 Sound Resist, -10 Perception *'(x2) Glasses(++):' +10 Sight *'Great (++) Football Helmet:' +20 LR, +10 Armor (doesn't stack with clothing), -5 Perception, -3 Accuracy *'(x6) Light Body Armor(+):' +15 Defense, -5 Mobility(Size 3) *'(x12) Light Kevlar Armor(+):' +15 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'(x6) Light Headwear(+):' +10 LR, +2 Defense, -5 Perception(Size 1) *'(x1) Light Boots(+):' 1 Wound Reduced, +2 Defense(Size 1) *'(x20) Cloth Body Armor(+):' +5 Defense (Size 2) *'(x0) Cloth Headwear(+):' +0 LR, +2 Defense (Size 1) *'(x2) Crowns(+)' +0 LR, +2 Defense, +7 Charisma(Size 1) *'Sports Helmet(+):' Light Head Armor; +10 LR, +2 Defense, -5 Perception (Size 1) *'(x2) Cloth Handwear(+):' 0(3/4) Wound, +0(-3) Defense, +7 Grip (Size 1) *'(x5) Cloth Footwear(+):' 0(3/4) Wound, +0(-3) Defense, +7 Agility (Size 1) *'(x5) Reading Eyeglasses(+):' ??? *'(x21) Light Kevlar Armor(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'(x3) Football Helmet(=):' +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy *'(x2) Medium Military Helmet(=):' +10 LR, +5 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy, 1 Wound Reduced *'(x7) Light Footware(=):' 0(3/4) Wound, +5 Traction(Size 1) *'(x15) Cloth Body Armor(=):' +0 Defense (Size 2) *'(x3) Cloth Headwear(=):' +0(-5) LR, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'(x4) Cloth Handwear(=):' (0)1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Grip (Size 1) *'(x7) Cloth Footwear(=):' (0)1/2 Wound, +0(-5) Defense, +5 Agility (Size 1) *'(x2) Female Lingerie(=):' +0 Charisma *'(x2) Riot Helmet(-):' +5 LR, +2 Defense, -10 Perception, -5 Accuracy *'(x9) Light Kevlar Armor(-):' +5 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'(x10) Light Footware(-):' 0(1.5/4) Wound, +3 Traction(Size 1) *'(x27) Cloth Body Armor(-):' +0(-5) Defense (Size 2) *'(x6) Cloth Headwear(-):' +0(-10) LR, +0(-2) Defense (Size 1) *'(x13) Cloth Handwear(-):' (0)1/3 Wound, +0(-7) Defense, +3 Grip (Size 1) *'(x15) Cloth Footwear(-):' (0)1/3 Wound, +0(-7) Defense, +3 Agility (Size 1) *'(x12) Female Lingerie(-):' +0 Charisma *'(x366) Cloth Body Armor(--):' +0(-10) Defense (Size 2) *'(x162) Cloth Headwear(--):' +0(-15) LR, +0(-5) Defense (Size 1) *'(x88) Cloth Handwear(--):' (0)2/9 Wound, +0(-10) Defense, +0 Grip (Size 1) *'(x155) Cloth Footwear(--):' (0)2/9 Wound, +0(-10) Defense, +0 Agility (Size 1) *'(x33) Female Lingerie(--):' +0 Charisma Electronics *'(x3) Headset Microphone(?): ???' *'(x2) Kinect(?): ???' *'(x6) PSMove Controller(?): ???' *'(x2) Playstation EYE(?): ???' *'(x8) Universal Gaming Cables(?):' *'(x4) Rechargeable 360 controller(?):' ??? *'(x4) Regargeable PS3 controller(?):' ??? *'Nintendo 3DS(?):' ??? *'(x50) Assorted video games(?):' ??? *'(x4) Sony PS3(?): ???' *'Sony PS2(?): ???' *'(x2) Microsoft XBOX 360(?): ???' *'Nintendo Wii(?): ???' *'(x49) AAA battery(?): ???' *'MP3 Player(?): ???' Food *'Bottle of Vitamin Supplments(?): 57/??' *'Bag of snackcakes(?): 6/6 units' *'(x4) Individual Snackcakes(?): ???' *'(x10) Can of beer(?):' *'Bottle of Wine(?):' *'(x2) 20lb Dog Food Bag(?): ???' *'(x5) Energy Drink(?): ???' *'Unit of Salt(?): ???' *'Old can of peas(?):' should be fine if you cook it *'(x9) Citrus Condensed Juice Drink(++): ???' *'(x2) Ginsing(+)' Constructive Parts Craft Materials *'(x52)Unsorted construciton material' *'(x22) Constructive Materials(++)' *(x1215) Constructive Material(=) *'(x5) Duct Tape Roll(=):' 5/5 uses *'(x3) Zombie Spider Bones(?):' Hard and sturdy. Wait, spiders don't have bones... *'(x13) Barbed Wire(++)' *'Bone Blade(?):' Sharp bone form the second spider mutate *'(x30) Barricading Material(=)' *'(x1) Barricading Material(+)' *'(x2) Hemp(?)' *'(x5) Bone Tank Bone Plate(?)' *'(x82) Bovine Bone(?)' *'(x2) Pair of Bovine Horns(?)' *'(x8) Building Nails(?)' *'Duct Tape(=):' 40/?? uses *'(x30) Worn(-) Modern Gunpowder' *'Gunpowder(?):' 2 lbs *'(x4) Nylon(-)' *'Cloth' **'x9.3(++)' **'x45(+)' **'x15(-)' **'x35(x)' *'(x0.5)Cloth Scrap(=)' *'Muffler(=)' *'Steel' **'x42(+)' **'x37.6(=)' **'x24(-)' **'x1.15(--)' **'x8(x)' **'x1(x-)' *'(x192) Scrap Metal(=)' *'(x55) Scrap Metal(-)' *'(x70) Lead(++)' *'(x7) Iron(-)' *'(x1) Copper pipe(+)' *Spray Paint(=) **'(x2) Blue' **'Red' **'(x4) Purple' **'Green' **'(x3) Black' **'(x2) White' **'Brown' *'(x449) Wood(+)' *'(x15322) Wood(=)' *'(x129) Wood Scraps(--)' *'(x4) Steel Sheets(+)' Equipment *'(x3) Freezer(?)' *'Gas powered generator(++)' Weapon Parts *'(x2) Revolver Parts(+)' *'(x1) Carbine Parts(+)' *'(x1) Rifle Parts(=)' *'(x11) Decent(+) Pistol Parts' *'(x9) Worn(-) Assault Rifle Parts' *'(x3) Damage(--) Sniper Rifle Parts' Mechanical Parts *'(x2) Vehicle Tires(++)' *'(x1) Set of Vehicle brakes(=)' *'(x3) Bottle of Motor Oil(?)' *'Generator Parts(-)' *'(x2) Generator Parts(++)' *'Generator Parts(*)' *'Generator Parts(*+)' *'(x3) Bike(X): Broken' *'(x2) Bike(+)' *'(x135) Electronic Parts(=)' *'(x270) Units of Piping(=)' *'(x269) Units of Wiring(=)' August 16th Constructive Material: 15 | Wood: 180 | Electronics: 1.5 Parts | Wiring: 3 Units | Metal: 3 Units | Piping: 3 Units <-- PER DAY (200)3600/4800 | x3 Houses Cleared | 2d4+5 Rooms per house Tools *'Awesome(*+) Firearms Crafting Tool Kit:' +20 Tool Bonus, *Specialty Tools: Fine Tuning(+10 Extra Tool Bonus when Upgrading Firearms) *'Awesome(*+) Firearms Crafting Tool Kit:' +20 Tool Bonus, *Assembly Practice: Half Tool Bonus(+10) Applies to Firearms Crafting Training Checks. *'Metalworking Kit(+):' Allows active use of the Metalworking skill, +10 when used. *'First Aid Minikit(+):' 1/20 uses *'Basic Toolkit(+):' *'(x2) Heavy Duty Toolkit(+)' *'Basic Toolkit(=)' *'Leather Toolkit(=)' *'First Aid Minikit(-):' 4/4 Uses *'Flashlight(?)' *'Nailgun(?)' *'(x3) 15-stack nail clip: ??/15' *'(x3) Saw(+)': used for cutting wood *'Saw(-):' used for cutting wood *'Dull Wire Cutter(?):' Snip snip! *'Old Duct Tape(?):' 2/??; -5 when used *'(x2) Streno' *'(x6)Packet of old Nails'(-) *'Mechanical Tools(x)' *'Great(*) Night-Vision Binoculars:' +15 Perception, 15 Darkness Tolerance *'(x10) Fair(=) Water Canteens' *'(x6) Great(++) Water Canteens' *'(x2) 9mm Molds' Medical Items *'Strong(++) Sleeping Medicine:' +35 to sleep attempts (x7) *'Good(+) Bandages:' (x6) *'Bottle of Morphine:' 5/5 uses (x10) *'First Aid Kit:' 8/10 charges; (*2+5) (x2) *'Minor First Aid Kit:' 10/10 charges; (*2) *'Rubbing Alcohol': *'Nausea Medication': *'Expired(-) Cough Syrup:' 4/4 uses *'Worn(-) Bandages:' (x3) *'Alum Root Clotter (=):' Apply to wounds to negate -5 Bleeding penalty. 4/4 uses *'Sage Gel Salve (=):' Apply to chest to negate the Asthma penalty. -10 scent when on, lasts for 2 hr 16/16 uses Miscellaneous *'3003 Dollars' *'Condoms:' (97) *'Fireworks:' (x3) *'Good(+) Metal Bar' *'Enhanced(*) Hiking Pack': 35% carrying capacity, -5 Agility -- Liquid container: can carry up to two liquids of most kinds safely, 1 liter per tank. (x1) *'Improved(++) Hiking Pack:' 35% carrying capacity, -5 agility (x3) *'Heavy Rolling Packs(++):' 45% carrying capacity, -15 Agility, -5 Attack, can be dragged instead of worn. (x2) *'Medium Backpack(--):' *'Dartboard' *'7'x7' Dome Tent' *'Ice Chest' *'Bottle of Shampoo' (x4) *'Roll of TP' (x4) *'Comet cleaner' *'Bar of soap' (x2) *'Scented(+) Soap' (9units) *'Fertilizer': 500lbs *'Body wash' (0.5) *'Kitchen Sink' *'Fishing Pole' *'Half Gallon bottle of massage oil' (11x) *'Tube of exfoliation cream' (4) *'Organic face mask cream' (x2) *'Broken (X) Foot bath' *'D Cell Battery' (x2) *Can Opener(-) *Box Cutter(-) *Toy cars(-) 22x To Be Sorted Category:ZSF-CA